


不入虎穴 焉杰函树（三） 虎

by yizigugu



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizigugu/pseuds/yizigugu
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 1





	不入虎穴 焉杰函树（三） 虎

为什么会尾随田中树，为什么还忘不了他，为什么会神差鬼使的跟着他上楼。田中树身上到底有什么什么魔力，吸引着京本大我一步步陷入泥潭。

仿佛走了很久很久，大路小路，熟悉的背景，不熟悉的环境。就这样走呀走呀，走过黑暗，走尽窄巷，走上楼梯，田中树的门，没关。

已经成为过一无所有的乞丐了，还怕什么呢…

进门的瞬间，京本大我的唇就被田中树封住了。他的手有力按着大我的头，生怕他转身跑掉。

“唔…”本以为甜蜜挽留的吻，没想到只是田中树让他喝下药的方式…京本大我无处可藏，只得一滴不剩的咽下，哪怕是致命毒药。

这药果然厉害，不到片刻，京本大我就已双腿发软，无助的瘫坐地上。面颊发热，鬓边出汗，已是一副动情的模样。

“北斗，你先去洗澡吧。”  
“juri！”  
“听话，一回出来有的玩。”  
北斗不甘的死命咬住唇，却还是讪讪的离开了。

还没搞清楚情况，连这房子的布局还没看清，京本大我就被连拖带拽的扔到床上了。

床，很大很软，大到给不了大我一点安全感，软到大我觉得自己在一直一直下陷，陷到无尽深渊。上一秒还无力抬起的眼皮，在捕捉的田中树的身影后，本能地想蹭进他的怀中，把脸埋进他的颈里。

京本大我更挣脱床的温存，微微起身，就被田中树一把按了回去。大我想着，无所谓了，只要眼前这个人在就好。

身上的衣物几下就被扒了个干净，腰下多了一个枕头的存在，京本大我又一次将自己全部呈现给田中树这个男人。大我暗暗思付，真好啊，我们又回到当时了。下一秒，他，该吻我了。

真的吗…

田中树伸手拿过床边的润滑剂，挤满手后，覆向京本大我股间。两指滑进那因药物，不受控制张合的后穴，丝毫不给大我适应，开始用力抽插。

一个落空的吻换来这样粗鲁的对待，京本大我不由得气馁失望。但在药物的刺激下，此刻他只能感到痒，里面，里面痒的厉害。

“啊，那…里面…啊…不…”  
“不要继续是吗？”说罢，田中树真就停下手上的动作。  
“嗯…”本就欲壑难填，那人还停供给，京本大我这下更是痛苦了。后穴不断允吸着手指，似乎在替主人说，再多一点，再快一点。  
“不要停。”这话传入大我耳朵里实在陌生，若不是这药物刺激，他怎会放下廉耻央求这样对待。  
田中树看大我都这样哀求了，自然的用三指满足他。渐的，三指也无法填满大我，只觉得内壁的每一寸都变得敏感万分，怎么舒服都不得够。

“juri…用…用你的…嗯…啊…操我…”廉耻这事，放下一次就再难拿起。

还不够呢。嘴角上扬的田中树露出属于不良浅笑。按摩器代替手指，被后穴紧紧包裹着。频频震动刺激的大我腰窝发酸，呼呼喘着粗气。“啊…juri…。”本已神情恍惚的大我，此刻分外清晰，后穴每一秒欢愉都连接着全身的神经，自上而下，酥爽难耐。伴随着按摩器的深入浅插，大我不由自主地伸出手，寻找田中树的怀抱，奈何只拥着一场空。

柔软的床又陷下了一部分，松村北斗带着薄荷的清香，一点点爬上床，打量着眼前正享欢愉的大我。

苍白的肌肤此刻变得红嫩，双眼紧闭，双唇微张，十指紧拽床单，指甲发白陷。真是一副在爱欲中无法自拔的模样呢。

“juri。”北斗满眼期待的看向田中树。田中树没多说一句，一个眼神，对方就已心领神会。

北斗轻握住大我的阳具，简单套弄后细细品尝。北斗深有此方面经验，从囊袋开始，舌尖轻划阳具，一点点划到马眼处，用牙齿轻咬慢磨。每一下咬合，每一次舔弄，快感就如同热浪一般滚滚而来，灼烧着每一寸肌肤。  
此刻腹背受敌的大我连呻吟的力气都没有，嘴巴微张，原本紧闭的双眼也悄悄打开，眉头微蹙。一方面，他不愿意让除juri之外的人碰他，另一方面，在药物的控制下，他对情欲快感无力反抗。本想保持平静的心湖，此刻荡起阵阵涟漪。

“juri…啊…。”京本大我细碎的细啼里夹杂着树的名字，一时间占有的念头在脑中无限扩散。拔出按摩器甩到一旁，提起肉刃长驱直入。猛然抽插，只觉得被肉壁包裹的温柔，狭窄的空间挤的顶端好不舒服。向前涌进时触到那熟悉的软处，身子下的大我不觉突破哑然，大声呻吟出来。树知道，就是这里。  
大我只觉得身下树稍作停顿，正准备央求他继续，穴内忽感充盈 。那根巨阳正一下接着一下的撞击着他那敏感之处，一次次妄图穿破他的身体，向着五脏六腑捣去 。每次插入，就狠狠的顶向前方。大我只感觉自己似乎马上就要被那肉刃撕裂了，纵使只体会到快感与刺激，也能感到体内的巨阳一下又一下的撞击，几乎要破腹而出。

一次次的抽插带来一波又一波的欢愉，欢愉退去后，他多么想要田中树的一个吻啊。正当他又一次寻求田中树时，别硬生生的阻断了。

北斗在一旁挑弄着这大我，一边欣赏着这对老情人重逢的干柴烈火。手指慢碾过龟头，蘸上几丝透明液体。

可以了，该是很渴望了。  
很渴望温存了。

没经过田中树同意，北斗擅自跨在大我身上， 抬臀靠近，没有半分犹豫的坐了下去。 看准时机，刚好对上大我起身求吻的瞬间。肉棒磨入一个陌生的穴内，被温热包裹着快感，瞬间冲破云霄，那里还顾得上自己抱住了谁，谁在吻着自己。

大我费劲全身力气的起身，换来了一个属于北斗的吻。北斗吻得很深，与田中树不同，这个吻如同窖藏许久的美酒一般，芳醇中带着挑衅，对饮酒人的挑衅。大我刚想从酒中脱身，却发现对方根本不给他这个机会。顿时，大我的舌就不知去处，只由着对方肆意挑弄，如被迫飘于一叶扁舟，任人摆布。

田中树看着眼前二人上下交融的样子，再加之自己的阳具实在被大我体内的嫩肉，伺候的无不爽利 ，再持久的耐力也经不起这份肉体与视觉的折腾，抖动的阳具有了一泻千里的征兆。

床吱吱呀呀的响着。窗外霓虹闪烁，屋内也是一番迤逦动人。北斗一手拥着大我，一手卡在大我腰间。就这样坐在大我身上，起伏跌宕。大我只觉得身下那东西无比焦躁，肿胀的难受，似有蚂蚁啃食一样的酥麻，迫不及待想要在甬道内释放。

不行，绝对不行…啊…

田中树缓缓的把小juri从大我体内抽离，一把将互换唾液的京北二人分开。此刻，田中树终于好好看到大我的眼睛里。

大我记得树说过，他最喜欢自己的眼睛。看似深邃，一副看尽世间花开花落的感觉，但他能感觉到，深邃里的纯澈，那里是看尽世态，分明就是误入凡尘的天使，来世间寻开心寻快活。

但此刻，田中树只从大我眼中的泪意看到，委屈，无奈，愤怒，不甘…

很好，这就是他要的。

田中树不忍再看下去，一手掐着大我的脸，用力挤开上下紧闭的唇，一手对准，毫不留情的把巨物塞了进去。

大我被这突如其来的动作吓到了，本能的拒绝反抗，他越是挣扎，田中树越是按这他的头，非要让他尝尝自己这跟巨物的味道。

大我此刻绝望极了，下体被塞进北斗体内，嘴又被田中树占领。从前的他那里经受过此等待遇。这药物着实厉害，厉害到身体不顾头脑的反对，尽情享受肉体愉悦。

“含住呀，”田中树居高临下的看着身下大我，“喜欢我的宝贝吗，不得不说呀，论吮吸的功夫，你比北斗差远啦…”说着，田中树再次用力按住大我，把自己的欲望射进大我口腔深处。随后抽出。

浓重的气味让大我狂咳不已。那瞬间，大我终于不再对眼前的人抱一点希望…失落感让他释放了自己，肆无忌惮的泄进了北斗的穴内…

北斗体力不支的从大我身上倒下。身后的嫩穴翻出细细的红肉，米浆一般的液体从里面泄出…

“juri，我的，我的宝贝还没派上用途呢。”  
同样是瘫软在床上，北斗却还有力气呼喊田中树，大我却是一点精神都没有了…

“这就过来…”

大我对这个神形具灭的夜晚最后的印象是，他思思暮暮，寻觅一年的爱人，此刻正含着别人的宝贝…而他，他连被爱抚的权利都没有…甚至连离开的力气都没有。能做到的唯有紧闭双眼，心里默念，错了，从一开始就是错的…

再醒来时，屋内只有他一人。屋内的味道与和身体留下的片片飞虹，提醒他，醒来的世界才是噩梦。


End file.
